Users of isotropic liquid detergent compositions expect these compositions to be phase stable. These compositions are often shipped to retail stores or end users from the factory. Beyond the compositions can be stored in warehouses or at consumers' homes prior to being consumed. As such the composition can get exposed to cold temperature, both under shipping or storing conditions. A challenge with shipping or storing in cold temperature climates is that isotropic liquid detergent compositions can become unstable after being exposed to cold temperatures (e.g., 0° C. or below) and do not necessary recover at ambient temperatures. Many isotropic liquid detergent compositions contain certain alkyl sulphate surfactants or other certain surfactant systems that generally have poor solubility at cold temperatures (i.e., a high Kraft point). One symptom of this poor solubility is these compositions become phase unstable as evidenced by the compositions becoming cloudy or even beginning to form solid precipitates. These insolubility issues can be exacerbated by including cationic components such as co-surfactant (e.g., cationic, amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactants) or salts. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an isotropic liquid detergent compositions that are low temperature stable evidenced by demonstrating phase stability after low temperature exposure.